Endventures: Calm Before the Storm
Calm Before the Storm is the 10th episode of Endventures. Plot The episode begins with Wrecker standing on a sandy beach with a pile of dirt blocks next to him. Then he commences an evil plan by using the dirt blocks as a moving platform towards the rebel city. Meanwhile, the heroes have landed onto the shores of the rebel city. Nobraynes attempts to enter but is shot by a rebel guard, who questions their allegiance. After a short argument, the nameless leader of the rebels arrives and wants to know what's going on, then he decides to let the protagonists inside. The rebel leader introduces himself to the heroes and shows them the rebel city, then asks for the names of the protagonists. Colin tells the leader the names of his fellow allies, then the nameless leader tells them he'll be in the watchtower. Afterwards, Click-Clack attempts to steal the leader's helmet, which he laid down on a nearby block before leaving. Click-Clack and Nobraynes have issues with an iron golem, and Colin takes a tour of the city with Porkey. Click-Clack then manages to take the helmet while Nobraynes is distracting the iron golem, then the skeleton shows off his archery skills to one of the rebels, a girl in a green sweater with pink hair. Click-Clack is slapped once in this moment. Colin climbs up into the watchtower, where the rebel leader is, and looks at the view. The rebel leader asks Colin why he fights, and what is his motive for fighting. After Colin replies, the rebel leader gives Colin his own reason for fighting: the rebel leader had moved his family to an underground bunker upon seeing Endaria in her dragon form as she prepared to attack the city. He and his family came out of the shelter long later only to find that the city was no longer there, and he saw a group of endermen with riches from the city, including Endreai. Deciding to redeem himself for his cowardly actions, the leader attempts to slay the endermen with a war axe, only to be threatened with his family, that are later killed and he loses his weapon, leaving him with nothing but grief, which has slowly soured into revenge. Elsewhere, Red and Click-Clack can be seen somewhere in the city, where Click-Clack robs a local villager of his bread, which he quickly tosses away. Red then walks toward the entrance of the watchtower, where he shortly discusses the scenario of an ender dragon attacking, then shows the rebel leader blueprints for an "anti-dragon weapon" and is given the materials to build it. In the End, the Endermaster is sparring with 2 endermen and he kills them with ease. The Endermaster then kills 1 of his enderman for insulting his daughter as she approaches, then he gives her his orders and transports her to the Overworld to attack the rebel city. Ending the episode. Credits Animator, Editor, and Story-writer: Willcraft Animation Software: Mine-Imator Voices: Colin: thearthland Red: LilCrackling Shadow: Minemc Vg Click-Clack: Elijah Taylor Nobraynes: Ruhan Qureshi Endermaster: Max Mucha Endaria: Nightendoesgaming Rebel Leader: Carson Dickey (predatorNC) Katie: witchcrafty809 Rebel: Geordie Labanana Villager: Zebby Bradley Calm before the storm